


MakoRin Tumblr Prompt Fills

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to dump my MakoRin tumblr request fills that get too long to politely post on tumblr (wall of text on mobile is true hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested "awkward first date because neither of them have ever dated before"  
> Rated: G ... for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by rinchansanmatsuoka on tumblr

Makoto adjusted his shirt and asked toward his mirror. “Is this okay, Haru?”

“It’s fine.”

Makoto looked over his shoulder at Haru’s attention given to a notebook. “Haru. This is important.”

Haru dragged his gaze up and to Makoto. His expression reminded Makoto of just how many times he had changed his mind and switched outfits.

“You’re wearing that?”

“Haru!” Makoto knew Haru had teased, but he felt like maybe he should pick a different shirt again.

“You look fine,” Haru amended. “Why do you care? It’s just Rin. You’ll be the better dressed regardless of what you wear.”

“Because it’s what you do for a date.”

“You change outfits eight times?”

“No. You dress nice.”

“Nice,” Haru repeated and studied Makoto’s button up shirt. “Take a jacket. It’ll get cold later.”

Makoto sighed. It was a good idea but now he had to pick a jacket.

“Rin’s already seen you naked, so why does it matter if you dress nice for a date?”

“Haru!” Makoto felt his cheeks flush. “Rin hasn’t seen me naked.”

“We’ve all changed in front of each other in locker rooms since elementary school. It counts.”

Makoto swallowed. “It doesn’t count.”

“It does. And dating means he wants to see you naked outside of practice. So don’t bother looking nice.”

Makoto covered his face with his hands. “Haru,” he mumbled into his palms.

“Where’s he taking you?”

Makoto lowered his hands. “Dinner and a movie.”

“Cliché.”

“It’s romantic.”

“Only you and Rin would think so.”

Makoto sighed and glanced at the time. He needed to leave. “Thanks for the help, Haru.” He grabbed a jacket and closed his closet.

“Makoto.”

“Hm?”

“Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. Rin scowled and kicked his chair.

“Pick a color.”

“Black, I guess.” Sousuke shrugged. “What does it matter? You’ve seen Makoto a thousand times.”

Rin buttoned up the black shirt. “Excuse me for wanting to look my best on our first date.”

“I don’t think Makoto will care about what you wear.”

“First dates are about impressions.”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, confused by Rin’s concern. “I think you two are past making impressions.”

“Still. It matters.”

“It’s just clothing.” Sousuke turned to his desk. “What are you guys doing?”

“I’m taking him to dinner and then a movie.”

“Cliché.”

“Shut up. It’s romantic.”

“Whatever. Did you buy him roses too?”

“Tch.” Rin clicked his tongue. Sousuke’s sarcasm was noted and unappreciated. “One. Why?”

Sousuke chuckled and turned back to Rin. “Nothing. You’re the romantic.”

“It’s what you do on a first date,” Rin urged. How did Sousuke not understand the basic principle of dating?

“Okay. Okay. I’m sure Makoto will love it.”

Rin frowned. Maybe a flower was a bit too much. But then again, Rin had researched how to impress on a first date and he refused to chance it. “I have to go.”

“Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

Rin spotted Makoto waiting for him at the station. He had missed the top two buttons on his light green shirt and Rin hoped it had been intentional.

“Hey, Makoto,” Rin called out and made his way through the crowd.

“Rin.” Makoto smiled and Rin took a moment to find the breath Makoto had stolen from him.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Makoto shook his head. “You’re not.”

Rin remembered the single rose and thrust it toward Makoto. Now nervous, he worried just how Makoto would interrupt the romantic gesture.

“A rose?” Makoto studied it a moment longer and took it from Rin’s fingers. “Thank you. It seems weird getting flowers from a guy but thank you.”

His smile was genuine but Rin cringed at the oversight. He had researched first dates but Makoto wasn’t a girl, and everything Rin had used as reference placed Makoto in a feminine role—which was the very last thing Rin wanted.

“Uh.” Rin ignored the need to apologize for the gift. It would only draw attention to how awkward Makoto must feel. “The restaurant’s this way.” Rin gestured and waited for Makoto to join him.

“Are we supposed to hold hands?” Makoto asked after the station was left behind them.

Rin studied Makoto’s profile, and recognized the signs of his unease. “Not unless you want to.”

“Okay.” Makoto blew out a breath. “Ren and Ran said we had to or it wouldn’t be a real date, but I’m nervous.”

Rin smiled fondly at Makoto’s honesty. “You’re taking dating advice from children?”

“I won’t tell them you said that if you don’t forget dessert.”

Rin gasped, feigning insult. “Blackmail on our first date? How could you?”

Makoto laughed and Rin completely forgot about the embarrassment caused by the rose.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to eat here, Rin?” Makoto looked up and smiled at Rin’s smug expression. It wasn’t unlike Rin to show off, and Makoto often enjoyed it whenever Rin did, but the restaurant was a bit over Makoto’s budget.

“I’m sure. Don’t worry. I’m paying.”

“But Rin—”

“It’s okay.”

Rin flagged down a waiter and Makoto told himself not to worry about Rin’s finances. With a waiter only moments away, Makoto focused on the menu and searched out his cheapest option.

He listened to Rin order drinks and looked up when he realized Rin had ordered two meals. The waiter bowed and left their table.

“Did—” Makoto closed his menu and set it aside. “Did you order for me?”

“Yes. You’ll love it.”

“Okay.” Makoto frowned, confused by Rin’s actions.

“It’s romantic, right?” Rin leaned forward and Makoto lowered his gaze to the rose resting beside his glass of water. “Shit. Did I mess up already?”

“What’s romantic?”

“Ordering for you. Sharing a meal.” Rin shook his head. “I wanted to impress you.”

“You don’t have to impress me, Rin. I know you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t already like you.” Makoto fingered the soft red petals that reminded him of Rin’s eyes. “Are you acting weird because you think it’s what I want?”

“Weird? No. It’s just what you do on a date.”

Makoto knew he had triggered Rin’s defenses and pulled away before they went up too far. “Okay, Rin.” He smiled. “I’m enjoying it so far.”

“Good.” Rin’s grin returned. “Me too.”

 

-

 

Rin left Makoto’s side and purchased two tickets for the newest release. An action movie would hold their attention without jump scares he knew Makoto hated. A romance or comedy would’ve been Rin’s preferred choice but he had miscalculated the time.

He turned to head back to Makoto and spotted him standing near the doors twirling the rose between his finger and thumb. Rin smiled, having the urge to walk over and kiss Makoto. But kisses would have to wait.

“You ready?” Rin asked, coming up to Makoto’s side.

Makoto smiled warmly and nodded. Rin led the way into the theater and chose seats in the middle. It wasn’t their first movie together, but it was the first time neither put down the arm rest between them.

With their shoulders touching, Rin settled in for explosives and bad acting.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Rin repeated, softer. He had had no idea the movie involved zombies and gore—neither thing Makoto wanted to see.

“It’s fine.” Makoto smiled but Rin recognized it as false, and knew Makoto just didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“It’s not fine,” Rin argued. He had pulled Makoto out of the theater after 45 minutes but regretted that he had waited even that long. “I should’ve checked the movie.”

“I’m fine, Rin. Nagisa shows worse during team movie nights.”

Rin sighed. “This was supposed to be a perfect evening.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Rin scoffed. How could Makoto not understand? “It’s our _first_ date. But I don’t know what I’m doing so nothing has gone right.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing either,” Makoto confessed with a soft chuckle directed at the rose. “Can we walk?” He nodded toward the sidewalk. Rin nodded and let Makoto lead them away from the theater and down to a walkway around a park.

“I’m sorry, Makoto.”

Makoto stopped and Rin looked up, worried he had said too much. Makoto smiled and Rin felt Makoto’s fingers brush his wrist.

“Tonight hasn’t been at all what I expected, but all I needed from our first date was to see you.”

Rin sighed and shifted to walk closer to Makoto’s side. “Nothing’s different if we just see each other.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it a date if it’s the same as before?”

“I don’t know, but maybe whatever we decide to call a date is a date.”

“Only a _date_ is a date.”

Makoto smiled with a tilt to his head. “I feel like we’re going in circles.”

Makoto was right. Rin laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing. “I guess it really shouldn’t matter what we do.”

“But I _am_ glad we left the movie,” Makoto added with a sigh.

Rin laughed again and curled his hand around Makoto’s. Makoto’s eyes widened. Rin smirked and worked his fingers between Makoto’s. The shade of pink appearing on the tips of Makoto’s ears was one of the many things Rin knew and loved about Makoto.

“Hey, Rin?”

“Hm?”

“I had fun.”

Rin grinned. Everything he had worried about seemed pointless now. “Me too.”

“I’ve heard that first dates end with a kiss.” The pink dusting darkened but Makoto’s smile was calm.

“Oh?” Rin raised an eyebrow. “Is that more dating advice from Ren and Ran?”

“Heh.” Makoto shrugged. “It might have been.”

“I don’t think our date has to _end_ with a kiss.”

“You’re right.” Makoto paused again and leaned down to meet Rin’s lips in a chaste first kiss. Rin wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and tugged him closer for another.


	2. Rin's Cheesy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries cheesy pick up lines on Makoto. Warning: high content of cheese in this fic.   
> Rating: M for language...I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr~ Thank you anon! I had fun with this prompt.

Rin spotted his favorite fireman outside the fire station, folding a hose. “Yo, Makoto.”

Makoto looked up with a smile, recognizing Rin’s greeting. “Rin. How are you?”

“Good. When is your shift over?” Rin’s just ended and even though he asked, he knew Makoto’s would end not long after his.

“At 1:15. If I finish the hoses.”

“Great. You want to grab lunch together?” Rin tilted his head up, plastering on his most cocky grin. “My doctor says I’m lacking Vitamin _you_.”

Makoto cocked his head and smiled. “Sure. I think raw cabbage helps with vitamin u.”

Rin deflated. “No. It was—never mind.” Explaining the terrible pick up line would be worse than saying it again. “I’ll meet you at Haru’s.”

“Great!”

 

* * *

  
 

Rin chose a table on the sidewalk under the tree. Makoto arrived in an Iwatobi Fire Department shirt that seemed a size too small and left little to the imagination of his defined chest. He unwittingly drove half of the town crazy whenever he improperly dried and shrunk his clothes.

“How was work?” Makoto asked after Haru delivered their ordered meals.

“Boring.” Rin propped his head up with a fist under his chin. His first line was a failure, but he could try again. “Hey, Makoto. Was your dad a baker? Because you’ve got a nice set of buns.”

Makoto froze. He blinked twice and said, “You know my dad, Rin. And I think this bread was freshly baked by Haru, but you can have it if you want.” He transferred the role of bread onto Rin’s plate.

“No, Makoto. That’s not—” Rin dropped it with a sigh. “Thank you.”

“I thought you didn’t like bread, but even Rin can’t avoid Haru-chan’s recipes.”

Rin smiled weakly and ate the carbs he didn’t want just to avoid explaining another dumb, failed pick up line.

 

* * *

  
 

The next day during his patrol Rin spotted Makoto buying a newspaper at a convenience store. He paused and waited for Makoto to step outside.

“Rin!” Makoto’s smile lit up his face and punched Rin in his gut. “I haven’t seen you in uniform in a long time.”

Rin soothed his shirt in place. If Makoto liked the uniform, he wanted it to look the best. “You’re off today?”

“I worked a 24 hour shift yesterday. I’m off until Thursday.”

“That’s good.” Rin lowered his gaze to the newspaper under Makoto’s arm and grinned. “You know, I’ve been thinking I could write something for the paper.”

“Oh?” Makoto’s smile returned. “That would be amazing. What would Rin write about?”

“It would be an exposition on the finer things in Iwatobi, and I’d need to interview you.”

“Me?” Makoto chuckled and scratched the back if his neck. “I don’t know how I could help, but I’ll try my best.”

Rin sighed but offered Makoto a smile. He might be dense to Rin’s shameless flirting, but Rin loved him more for it.

 

* * *

  
 

Rin stopped at Haru’s cafe after shift and it had nothing to do with the outside patio table occupied by Makoto.

“Hello again, Makoto.” Rin slid into the empty seat opposite. Makoto concealed his surprise with a smile and laugh.

“I didn’t recognize you without your uniform.”

“Liar.”

Makoto shrugged and looked at the mug in front of him. “How was your shift?”

“Uneventful. Do I smell chocolate?”

“Yeah. Haru made me a hot cocoa with marshmallows.” Makoto tipped his mug to show Rin what remained of the chocolatey treat.

“Hm.” Rin arched an eyebrow. “You know, Makoto. I think you and I are a lot like hot cocoa.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Because you’re hot and I want to be on top of you.”

“You—?” Makoto sat back, looked at his mug, and back at Rin. “You want my chair?”

“No. Makoto.” Rin shook his head, not surprised or abashed by Makoto’s lack of understanding. “It’s fine. I don’t want your chair.”

“Top,” Makoto whispered, staring at what little marshmallows were left. “Oh! If you’re hungry, Haru could get you something before he leaves work.”

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure? Have you eaten today?”

“I have.”

Makoto looked unconvinced. His silent concern could be just as loud as his voice. “But Rin—” Makoto set his hand down just right and clipped the end of the spoon, sending it arching out of his mug and clattering to the ground. “Oh!”

Makoto left his chair and retrieved it. Rin smirked at the show Makoto inadvertently put on. “Those are nice jeans, Makoto.”

“Thank you!” Makoto returned to his chair.

“Do you think I could get in them?” Rin grinned, expecting Makoto to at least understand that reference.

“Um.” Makoto scratched his cheek with a single finger. “They’re probably not your size, but you can borrow them if you want.”

Rin blew out his disappointment in a short laugh. “I don’t want your jeans.”

“But—”

“Makoto,” Haru spoke and drew their attention. His disapproving glare directed at Rin was enough evidence needed to know Haru had heard, but at least someone finally understood Rin’s intentions. “Don’t let Rin in your jeans. He’ll dirty them.”

Rin chuckled, shocked by Haru’s statement. “Seriously, Haru?”

Makoto looked between them and smiled. “Did I miss something?”

“No,” Rin and Haru answered in unison.

 

* * *

  
 

Rin opened the dryer door and transferred his sheets from the washer. Before he pushed his coins in to start the machine, Makoto entered the laundry room with an empty basket.

“I thought those clothes were yours.” Rin gestured at the other dryer.

“Hello, Rin.” Makoto squeezed behind Rin to the other machine. “I didn’t mean to leave them, but Ran called, and I forgot.”

“I would’ve reminded you.” Rin set the machine and started the cycle. “It’s my duty as a neighbor.”

Makoto smiled and Rin retreated to the doorway with his basket to cover up just how breathless he felt.

“They’re still wet.” Makoto sighed, holding the pair of jeans Rin complimented the week before.

“Looks like you’ll be waiting again.”

“Yeah.” Makoto closed the door and started the dryer.

“You know, Makoto.” Rin rested his shoulder against the door frame. “I’m planning a big sale in my bedroom after this. Clothes will be 100% off. You’re invited.”

Makoto chuckled, tilting his head just enough for Rin’s heart to take notice and shiver. “Please don’t sell your wardrobe, Rin. I know Haru has made comments, but I like your style.”

“No, Makoto. What I meant was—wait what has Haru said about my clothes?”

“He says you dress loud, but the fabrics don’t seem to make any more noise than—”

“Makoto.” Rin set his basket on the running dryer. “You’re very trusting of your friends.”

“I am.”

“And you take everything they say at face value.”

“Why would a friend lie?”

“They wouldn’t.” Rin smiled. Makoto couldn’t be any better. “Are you going to wait here for your clothes to dry so you don’t shrink another load?”

Makoto blushed slightly and nodded. “I should. Yes.”

Rin nodded. “I’ll keep you company.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Rin took pride at being the cause of Makoto’s resulting smile.

 

* * *

 

Rin stifled a yawn and slid his key into the lock. He shouldered the door open just as Makoto poked his head into the hallway beside him.

“Do you need help?”

Rin raised his single grocery bag. “I got it, thanks.”

“I’m glad.” Makoto’s head disappeared back inside and Rin spoke before the door closed.

“Hey, Makoto.”

Makoto leaned back out. “Yes, Rin?”

“Uh.” Rin had worked a double shift to cover for a colleague. Tired, his brain seemed to process slower than normal. “I got a new mattress.”

“I know. I signed for the delivery today.”

“Do you want to help me break it in?” It wasn’t his best line, but certainly even Makoto would understand that one.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to break a mattress, but I can help you set it up.” Makoto emerged from his apartment. “Do you still have the old one in the frame?”

Rin chuckled weakly. Since Makoto didn’t understand, he might as well get help moving the new bed into place. “No. the company that delivered the new should’ve taken the old.”

“That’s right. It won’t take long to get you in bed, then.”

Rin stepped aside for Makoto to enter first, ignoring Makoto’s innocent words Rin wanted to understand differently. “Thanks. I’ll owe you one.”

 

* * *

 

Rin was _desperate_. He had taken a walk down to the fire station to stretch his legs, and he hadn’t been prepared for truck washing day.

Normally Makoto stayed relatively dry, but with Kisumi handling the hose, Makoto was drenched. Under what Rin hoped to be retaliation, soapy water with stray suds clung to Kisumi.

“Rin!” Kisumi shouted and Makoto searched the sidewalk until he found the officer.

“Hey.” Rin cleared his throat and walked closer. “Having fun?”

“Makoto dumped a bucket of water on me,” Kisumi complained with feigned petulance.

“It was an accident!” Makoto defended with an apologetic tone and worried eyes. “I dropped the bucket on the ground and it splashed Kisumi.”

Rin nodded, half listening to the two. Makoto’s blue Iwatobi shirt clung tightly to his chest, molded around muscles.

“I’ll get you a towel,” Kisumi said and brought Rin out of his reverie. He looked up with just enough time to watch Kisumi disappear into the garage.

“What brings you down here?” Makoto asked, turning away to wring out the sponge. Rin lowered his gaze to the wet material hugging Makoto’s ass. It just wasn’t fair.

“Makoto, it’s a shame you have to sit on your ass.”

Makoto turned, confused. “What?”

Rin covered his mouth. Makoto finally took notice, and Rin had no explanation. It wasn’t even a good line. “Uh. Sorry.”

“Are you feeling okay, Rin? You’re flushed.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rin laughed dryly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.” He studied Makoto’s studious gaze and went for it. “But I wish it were you.”

“Um.” Makoto chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t—”

“Don’t flirt so crudely.” Sousuke scowled. Rin turned, shocked he hadn’t heard his partner approach.

“Flirt?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh!” He covered his face with his hands, blocking the new shade of pink on his cheeks, but leaving the red on his ears exposed.

“Makoto,” Rin tried. “Uh. I’m sorry.”

“You were flirting the entire time!” Makoto lowered his hands. “The hot cocoa, the laundry, the vitamin you—there _is_ no U vitamin.”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No!” Makoto grabbed Rin’s hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t understand. I still don’t understand that last one, but you’ve been _flirting_.”

“I—”

“He has,” Sousuke confirmed, arms crossed. “You’re both on duty,” he reminded.

Makoto dropped Rin’s hands and took a step back. “You’re right.”

“Makoto.” Sousuke frowned. “Change into dry clothes.”

Makoto touched his wet shirt. “Right. Of course. Excuse me.” He jogged into the garage and intercepted Kisumi with towels. They both continued inside.

Rin looked at Sousuke. “Did you get a call for public indecency?”

“A concerned mother stopped at the station to report a man in soaked clothes. I suspected Kisumi, not Makoto.” Sousuke shook his head. “But more importantly, learn how to flirt. That was gross.”

 

* * *

  
Makoto rolled to his side and placed his hand on Rin’s stomach, avoiding the mess of Rin’s release by sheer luck.

“Is that what you meant by breaking in your mattress?”

Rin smiled at the ceiling and nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

“Oh.” Makoto pressed closer and Rin welcomed the body heat despite being sticky from sweat.

Their rough breaths calmed before Makoto spoke again. “I still don’t think you have to break in a mattress.”

Rin laughed and wrapped Makoto in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on otp-tears.tumblr.com


	3. Scary-Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is not brave when it comes to horror movies. Neither is Makoto. Screaming follows. Requested by shuuya-queen on tumblr.

Rin lowered onto the couch beside Makoto, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table. “You ready?”

“Yes.” Makoto smiled and shifted slightly, leaning in toward Rin. The movement unconscious but the effect noticeable.

“Tonight’s move Sousuke recommended.” Rin picked up the DVD case. “Looks like a cheesy romance.”

“Then Rin will definitely like it,” Makoto said with a contained grin. Rin gave him a look but couldn’t argue because he had liked the last cheesy romance watched during their weekly movie nights.

“I can’t imagine Sousuke would recommend a romance.”

Makoto leaned closer to look over Rin’s shoulder. Rin angled the case so Makoto could read it. “Yeah. Sounds more romantic than any of the ones you own.”

“I don’t own romance.”

Makoto answered with a soft chuckle and nod. Rin dropped it.

“Whatever.” He hit the light switch behind them and then used the remote to turn on the TV and start their movie night. “If it’s terrible, we’ll watch something else.”

“Okay.” Makoto covered his lap and then Rin’s with the blanket, and Rin leaned against Makoto’s side.

The movie started with a single woman and her child meeting a single man. Rin nudged Makoto. “They’ll be dating in twenty minutes.”

Makoto laughed and settled in closer to Rin. “You’re the expert on romantic movies.”

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled, and Makoto apologized softly.

A door slammed on screen and both gave a start. A moment later they shared a laugh and Rin turned down the volume.

The next scene the child saw a strange creature in her closet. Makoto made a squeak of surprise and grabbed onto the hem of Rin’s shirt. Rin swallowed thickly but ignored the warmth flooding into his legs.

“This is a romantic comedy, right?” Makoto asked.

“The box didn’t mention closets.”

“Oh. Okay.”

The creature crawled out of the shadows and Makoto grabbed for Rin as Rin scrambled onto the couch.

“No no no.” Rin held onto Makoto.

Makoto made another noise of distress and lowered his head into Rin’s chest. The creature on screen opened a black mouth and Rin mirrored Makoto’s noise, but much louder.

When the creature stared to scream, Rin grabbed for the remote and switched of the TV. The room plunged into darkness.

“Rin!” Makoto tightened his grasp on Rin’s shirt and Rin retreated onto the safely of the couch.

“It’s okay.” Rin gathered his courage and reached for the wall switch, but before he found it, light filled the room and illuminated a figure standing in the doorway.

Rin screamed and flew back into Makoto who yelped at Rin’s reaction and the new body in the room.

“Noisy.”

Rin clung to Makoto. “Haru?!” He lessened his hold and Makoto risked a peek at the doorway.

“Haru?”

Haru sighed and lowered his hand from the light switch. “I’m home. What are you two doing?”

Rin rolled off of Makoto and onto the floor. “We’re watching a movie.”

Makoto chuckled and fixed the blanket.

“Is that all?” Haru narrowed his eyes.

“Yes!” Rin glanced at Makoto, noticed the blush, felt his own heated face, and realized what else it could’ve looked like. “It was just a movie!”

“Right.” Haru turned. “I’ll let you finish. I’ll be in the bath.”

“Okay.” Makoto lowered his gaze to Rin at his feet. “That wasn’t a romantic comedy.”

“You were really scared.” Rin chuckled.

“You were too.”

Rin looked away. “I was not. I just didn’t want you to feel bad about being scared.”

“Oh. Okay.” Makoto laughed softly and leaned forward so his face was closer to Rin’s. “Thank you, Rin.”

Rin felt his face warm again. “Yeah well. It was nice having you so close.”

“You don’t need to scare me to have me close.”

Rin smiled and rested his shoulder against the couch. “We could watch something else, or, since your roommate is now home, we could have a sleep over at my place.”

Makoto’s eyes widen then softened to match his smile. “Okay.”

The light turned off and Rin’s heart leapt into his throat again. When it came back a moment later, Haru stood at the switch and held up his phone. “Sousuke texted. He wanted me to warn you that he gave you the wrong DVD.”

Rin and Makoto shared a look that fell into laughter.


End file.
